


Reprieve

by Rydain



Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors
Genre: China, Erotica, Friendship, Historical, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-15
Updated: 2010-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-09 12:11:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/87186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rydain/pseuds/Rydain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During an arduous siege, two friends find their own sort of comfort and challenge each other to take it further.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reprieve

The city of Jiangling stood strong through the stalwart defense of its commanders. Through day after day of firing the crossbows, greasing the catapults, baking bricks to fortify the battered walls. Of constant action from sunup to sundown, of keeping brave faces to raise the spirits of their weary men. Of beginning each day anew although exhaustion weighed ever more upon them as the siege stretched on and on.

Cao Ren and Xu Huang had forged a friendship with vigorous duels in the training yard and equally spirited debates over military strategy. Their bond deepened even further during the protection of their city as they pushed each other to beat another wardrum, to drag one more load of bolts up from the arsenal, to give their last orders of the night with the same vivacity shown at the morning call. When Ren had led a cavalry charge into enemy hordes to rescue a legion of his soldiers - to the horror of advisers fearing for the life of their general - Huang had celebrated his safe return with a jesting wish for a chance to do one better.

They only permitted themselves to relax on a rare day when the besieging forces backed off from the city walls. Rather than overextend his men in a foolish pursuit, Cao Ren trusted the evening's watch to his subordinates and encouraged Xu Huang to do the same. They retired to Ren's lodgings, sipping wine on the balcony as the streets of Jiangling gleamed gold under the setting sun. At first, there was no conversation. Only the bliss of shared company, a blessed breath of silence before the weaponry would thunder back into action.

When he thought of speaking up, Cao Ren found himself at a loss for words. The two of them would discuss hunting and combat and archery, poke occasional fun at colleagues who pushed their limits with the alcohol - one point of masculine pride that they had never seen fit to compete over. Despite their warrior's trust, their discourse had remained largely impersonal. They considered each other to be friends, but they had not truly spoken as such.

Cao Ren gazed into twilight in search of the northern star, the beacon toward his estate many _li_ beyond the river. "When will we next see home?" he mused.

"When these bastards give up and go home themselves."

"Come on now. You're above such talk."

Xu Huang snorted. "And you're a liar if you never have those thoughts as well."

"Oh, I have them, as do most men on this battlefield. It's only natural to look down on the enemy." Cao Ren poured himself more wine, also offering his companion a refill. "I simply do my best to let that go." And he knew that Xu Huang did the same. Their troops all marched to a high standard of discipline, treading lightly through civilian territory and treating captives with care. Today's foes could become tomorrow's recruits. Both leaders saw fit to mount their opposition without prejudice, to pave the way for collaboration instead of poisoning the minds of their men.

A wry grin. "So you are human after all."

Cao Ren laughed. "You thought I wasn't?"

"It can be difficult to tell. You never slow down. You never complain. If only we all had your endurance."

"Give yourself some credit." Cao Ren playfully nudged his friend's arm. "Much of my motivation is keeping up with you." Indeed, Xu Huang exemplified adaptability. He could put forth plans at a morning council, dressed and dignified as any minister, and then strip to the waist while laboring alongside his men. When Ren happened to witness Huang immersed in sweat-slicked toil, he threw himself into work to prevent his mind from wandering elsewhere. In calmer times, Ren had stolen an occasional glance as they changed after fighting practice. Lately he had been risking longer looks at his companion's sleek muscularity. His eyes traced the well-fitted lines of Huang's robes, dropping away before the conversation continued.

"Glad I can impress."

Cao Ren nodded, wondering if his friend suspected the entirety of it. "And I'm glad to pay a compliment. Even so, I was hoping we could speak of matters other than war."

"You spoke of home. Tell me more about it."

"I wish I could. I see it in letters rather than with my own eyes." Cao Ren searched the spangled sky, finding his star at last. "My youngest son was born some months ago. He'll be speaking by the time I have a chance to meet him."

Xu Huang turned to him with a wistful smile. "Gai is growing tall. I bet he'll match me in height when we next see each other."

They talked of their heirs, of Cao Tai's avid horsemanship and Xu Gai's love of poetry that he had apparently inherited from his mother. Cao Ren gave a commiserating laugh at Xu Huang's disinterest in the subject, explaining how he had dreaded his schoolwork on classical odes. Their chat turned to youthful exploits rather than further discussion of their wives, tucking away that line of thought like Huang's hair under the turban he favored when at ease. The complement between casually tied headcover and square strength of profile brought a flush to Ren's face and gratitude for the faintness of the lamp light on the balcony.

Relaxing from his more formal pose, Cao Ren stretched out on the soft mats with a cushion under his head. Xu Huang sprawled beside him, palpably near as they watched the heavens. Perhaps it was the wine, perhaps the relief at finding their own sort of home in the middle of this siege. Or perhaps Huang's presence tempted Ren more than he allowed himself to admit. Either way, the warmth of their companionship was something to savor. If only this quiet evening did not have to pass to the morrow.

The men said their goodbyes as night watch began. Xu Huang's back slap of farewell became a lingering squeeze on the shoulder that stayed with Cao Ren as he prepared to sleep. Tension coiled low and bright within him as he wondered if he was simply in need of human contact, if he should take a local consort as some of his colleagues had done. Images of soft eyes and smooth curves faded into Huang's intense gaze, his sculpted chest, the tang of sweat worked up in a good sparring match. These new thoughts had Ren slipping a hand under his loincloth, surrendering to the fantasy that occupied his distracted mind.

* * *

After their respite, the enemy struck back with furor. Cao Ren took his breakfast while dashing off to the morning's duties, and he dreamed of fires and formations and great hailstorms of arrows. He had no time for himself, much less another opportunity to enjoy a rest with Xu Huang. The two of them mainly led their own men, passing each other by on occasion with little more than a nod. Yet their eyes always met with the same sincerity, the same unspoken promise of continuing their friendship when the rigors of battle slowed once again. Ren's mind was locked onto matters of war, and the infrequency of their encounters helped to keep it there. Even so, that promise brought a thrill of joy whenever their paths chanced to cross, and a rare smile to Ren's face as he travailed through the long days and restless nights.

Cao Ren cut one of those days short when bad news from the front took a turn for the worse. The supply lines had been severed once again, necessitating further cutbacks in rations. Ren had to keep the city alive, but this also required him to preserve the morale of his men - and bare bones meals were no treat for anyone. Needing some time to think, he returned to his apartments for supper taken out in the courtyard where a peach tree bloomed full and fragrant. Ren closed his eyes and breathed in its scent, momentarily imagining himself back at the estate with his family, a feast, and no fighting to be had whatsoever.

His reverie was pleasantly broken by the sound of Xu Huang's voice. "The servants showed me in. If you'd rather be alone, I can find my way out."

"That won't be necessary. I'm glad you're here." Cao Ren indicated the large mat he was kneeling on. "Have a seat, why don't you?"

Xu Huang situated himself, and a maid stopped by with a fresh pot of tea. "How have you been?" Ren asked.

"Not well." Huang settled back on his heels, taking a long swallow from his mug. "I'm up at first gong and out till the late watch. My head is clouded. My duties are out of control. They may as well be tied to a fast horse running away from me."

"I thought you said you weren't much for poetry."

A laugh. "I told you my head was clouded."

"I've known that feeling all too well myself. That's why I took this break."

"And that's why I thought I would join you, although it pains me to step away." Xu Huang's eyes lowered with guilt. "My men need me."

"They need you to be rested." Cao Ren clapped a firm hand on his companion's shoulder, letting it remain there for a moment. "And I need a friend."

"As do I." Huang returned the gesture with an affable grip on Ren's thigh. "Let's enjoy some time for ourselves."

The men topped off their mugs and drank to that notion, reminiscing over old stories that never failed to amuse. The wine from their prior evening together was a rare luxury that had long since run dry, but the tea served well enough. Cao Ren also knew that it was not coloring his observations, that Xu Huang's intrigue was more than mere wishful thinking. That hand had weighed upon him, warm as the light that Ren saw in his friend's eyes whenever theirs chanced to meet. Those eyes were tangibly bold as Ren turned to pour more tea, and they continued to study him instead of making any effort to hide their attraction.

Cao Ren took a breath, did his best to sound nonchalant. "See anything of interest?" he teased.

A direct and unmistakable look, sending a shiver through him. "I'd say we both know the answer to that."

"Then I'd say we should take this chat elsewhere."

"I couldn't agree more."

Cao Ren led the way to his apartments, instructing the staff to grant him privacy. His sensible side tried to object, complaining that the two of them must be committing some breach of military protocol, but it fell far behind as they walked the hallways. On the battlefield, Ren trusted Xu Huang with his life. Surely the same trust would apply to their discretion in the bedchamber.

The men stood three paces apart, regarding each other with the usual dignity of the training yard. Their chests were proud, their eyes expectant as each awaited the other's move. The initial strike could make or break a match, seizing the advantage or leaving one vulnerable. In this more personal sort of engagement, it was best to yield. Cao Ren reached back and unhooked his sash. He let it drop, slipping off his _yi_ thereafter. Though Xu Huang had borne casual witness to his nudity, the slight chill in the air made Ren acutely aware of it. Exposed as he felt, he may as well have disrobed to his undergarments.

Xu Huang kept his strict stance, and for one dreadful heartbeat Cao Ren feared that he had been taken for a fool. His flush of embarrassment became one of anticipation when Huang followed his lead. Only then did their eyes drop to roam over the muscularity of each other's bodies, and only after that languid look did they clutch together, bare and warm and eager. Huang's chest was lean and smooth, Ren's burly and hair-shaded, and their hands explored every contour that their gaze had soaked in moments ago. They grew hard against each other, pressing their hips close to stoke the communal fire. Huang threw a leg around Ren's rear to pull him in further, and they both went tumbling to the floor in an awkward embrace.

Cao Ren laughed. "I wasn't expecting a wrestling match."

"I wasn't expecting you to be taken down so easily."

"You threw me off balance."

Xu Huang smiled impishly. "That's the idea." And he leaned in for a slow kiss, trailing fingers along Cao Ren's bearded jawline.

The men shed their lower garments on the way into bed, where their lips met with ardor as their bodies twined once again. They rolled together in an urgent rhythm, thrusting and grunting and craving more. They dared to reach down and take hold of each other, to revel in the delights of silken heat and secret musk. To soar ever higher until their breath caught in ragged staccato, their enfolding arms squeezed tight, and they skidded over the edge on a swell of shared euphoria.

The two of them fell back against the mattress, nestling together with murmured gratitude. Afterglow burned deep in Cao Ren's body, fueled by the proximity of his unclothed companion. Their kisses were sensual, their touches gentle, their affection unhurried. As moments spun out between them, Ren roused to life once again.

Xu Huang untangled himself, brows raised in amusement. Then he pushed Cao Ren on his back, settling between his legs. "So much for taking you down easily."

Cao Ren watched with contentment as his companion curled a loose fist around him. He gasped when Xu Huang followed it up with his mouth. Between the leisurely tugging of Huang's hand and the damp heat of his tongue, Ren found himself arching his hips off the bed. He drifted off to somewhere far away, some sweet and divine place where this exquisite torment was all that mattered. A strangled groan escaped him as he inwardly begged for release.

Huang pulled away with a sly glint in his eyes. "I thought you were the patient one."

Ren reeled his mind in from the heavens just long enough to manage a response. "Not always."

And he was off again as Xu Huang engulfed him once more. Cao Ren jolted with surprise when his companion slid a finger further down, tantalizing him for a moment before slipping inside. He was stretched and filled, stroked in two places at once with perfect coordination, and the sensations contrasted as wondrously as hot sun on wet skin after a brisk swim in the river. The motions sped up and roughened and demanded ever more, and Ren clamped Huang's torso between his knees to stay afloat of the churning tide. He rode the wave skyward until it broke over his body, dropping him back to earth to crash down into sated slumber.

Xu Huang shuffled close to his bedfellow, drawing the sheets over them both. He admired Cao Ren's broad aquiline features, touched the bristled beard to remember its enticing prickle against his own shaven face. Even in sleep, Ren showed the air of stoicism that Huang had always strived to attain - and harbored the hope of testing in this specific manner. So this was the limit of Ren's endurance, and this was the victory they shared by letting down their guard.

Perhaps someday they would go for another round.


End file.
